mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
K6 Mix
|language = Dekanian|broadcast_area = Nationally|formerly_called = Kabelska Televizija (1979-1996) Kanal+ Simena (1996-1998) Eureka TV (1998-2011)|headquarters = Zaraberg|sister_channel(s) = K6 K6 Nitro K6 Novela K6 Film K6 Ona K6 Bufet K6 Sport K6 Muzika K6 Humor K6 Super|website = www.k6mix.dr}} K6 Mix is Dekanian television network owned by Grupa K6. The channel broadcasts entertainment, lifestyle, series and movies programmings. History K6 Mix '''was launched on 15th April 1979, as a nationwide superstation to most states of Dekania called '''Kabelska Televizija '''on channel 5 on Jukosat-2. Launch of the channel for movies, news, entertainment, sports, music, documentaries and series. On 20th November 1980, '''Kabelska Televizija turned into a cable channel. On 1st September 1983, Kabelska Televizija '''was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed and was introduced on Jukosatel (now ETV+). On 1st April 1988, '''Kabelska Televizija was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 1st March 1992, Kabelska Televizija was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 1st January 1996, Grupa Kanal+ acquired Kabelska Televizija was renamed Kanal+ Simena, specialized on mixture in all genres. On 25th April 1998, Grupa Kanal+ sold Kanal+ and the channels to CLT-UFA. who combined it with Echo Zarabergi to create Grupa Echo K6. Kanal+ Simena is renamed Eureka TV. On 29th September 2002, Eureka TV was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 15th August 2003, Eureka TV '''switched to the widescreen format during movies. On 30th March 2005, '''Eureka TV was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 3rd July 2008, Eureka TV was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 20th June 2011, Eureka TV '''is renamed '''K6 Mix. On 1st September 2012, K6 Mix '''stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in HD simulcast. On 13th July 2015, RTL Group-owner Grupa Echo K6 finished a corporate restructuring that spun-off the group into two new companies: Echo Media and '''Grupa K6. On 1st November 2015, K6 Mix was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. Programmings Entertainment * Eda, ja lublu te * Orol i Reška ** Orol i Reška: Megapolisi na hajpe ** Orol i Reška: Po moram-3 ** Orol i Reška: Familija ** Orol i Reška: Amerika ** Orol i Reška: Perezagruzka ** Orol i Reška: Raj i Ad ** Orol i Reška: Krugosveta ** Orol i Reška: Jubilejni ** Orol i Reška: Shopping ** Orol i Reška: Na kraju sveta ** Orol i Reška: Nazad v Jukoskretiji ** Orol i Reška: Kulortni sezon * Na nožach * Juter-Mix * Mix News * Pacanki * Huligani * Adska kuchnija * Sekretni milijoner * Mejkaperi * Konditer * Bitva salonov * Instragramšici * Revizorro * Revizoluška * Insajderi * Svetni naiznaku * Škola doktor Komarstoko * Aferisti v setijach Logos Kabelska Televizija (1979-1983).png|First logo (1979 to 1983) Kabelska Televizija (1983-1988).png|Second logo (1983 to 1988) Kabelska Televizija (1988-1991).png|Third logo (1988 to 1992) Kabelska Televizija (1992-1996).png|Fourth logo (1992 to 1996) Kanal+ Simena (1996-1998).png|Fifth logo (1996 to 1998) Kanal+ Simena (1996-1998, drugi variant).png|Fifth logo second variant Kanal+ Simena (1996-1998, horizontalna).png|Fifth logo third variant Eureka TV (1998-2002).png|Sixth logo (1998 to 2002) Eureka TV (2002-2005).png|Seventh logo (2002 to 2005) Eureka TV (2005-2008).png|Eighth logo (2005 to 2008) Eureka TV (2008-2011).png|Ninth logo (2008 to 2011) K6 Mix (2011-2015).png|Tenth logo (2011 to 2015) K6 Mix HD (2012-2015).png|First HD logo (2012 to 2015) K6 Mix (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) K6 Mix HD (2015-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2015 to present) External links Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Grupa K6 Category:Launched in 1979 Category:Dekania Category:Dekaneft Category:Entertainment television channels Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels